1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to photoactive layers for use in organic electronic devices. In particular, it relates to photoactive layers which are formed by solution processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organic electronic devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (“OLED”), that make up OLED displays, an organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers in an OLED display. In an OLED the organic active layer is a photoactive layer which emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of a voltage across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the photoactive component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, conjugated polymers, and organometallic complexes have been used. Devices that use photoactive materials frequently include one or more charge transport layers, which are positioned between a photoactive (e.g., light-emitting) layer and a contact layer (hole-injecting contact layer). A device can contain two or more contact layers. A hole transport layer can be positioned between the photoactive layer and the hole-injecting contact layer. The hole-injecting contact layer may also be called the anode. An electron transport layer can be positioned between the photoactive layer and the electron-injecting contact layer. The electron-injecting contact layer may also be called the cathode.
There is a continuing need for electronic devices having improved performance, and in particular, improved lifetime.